Push buttons are commonly used in high traffic areas to control traffic lights for pedestrians crossing the roadways. These buttons typically are placed about chest high on the pole supporting the light or other traffic device being controlled. Because of their position on the pole, the push button is a common target for vandals and mischievous youngsters. In addition, the button is continuously exposed to the elements, making the electrical components contained in the button housing susceptible to damage from rain and salt spray, especially in coastal areas and tropical climates. Thus, there is a need for a push button that is less inviting to vandals and this more resistant to the elements.